User talk:Twinkleblue/December 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Holiday Bakery http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Holiday_Bakery I pasted the coding from another page, as usual, over the top of the 'unreleased' Holiday Bakery code, however it shows a ? box '''over the top of the Bakery graphic in the stat box. No idea why or how to fix it. Is there something that prevents unreleased pages from working correctly? Also couldn't get a '''mini-image of it to show up in the text. Shows in red '25px'. Why is that? ...and I'm missing a few stats. I bought one in the game, but that doesn't cover it all. ty Obsiddia 22:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Bakery. Why does the main image need''' extra coding''' that I've not seen on any of the other businesses? roughly: Image = //File:Holiday Bakery-icon.png//(br)//-C// Obsiddia 19:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) NyeAngel requesting help with Selling Unbuilt Items page Hello Twinkleblue, I am a new wikia user. I noticed there was no wiki for unbuilt items so I joined to try and add one. The page I am creating is one for selling unbuilt items. Here: cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Selling_Unbuilt_Items It requires tables for the different categories. Housing and Businesses. Like this one: cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Housing I don't know how to use wikia tools to well, especially the table feature. Can you please help me? ^N^ NyeAngel ^N^ 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thankies for helping me with the selling unbuilt items page. How do i make those tables? Could I maybe comply the info in text form and then you just do your magic with the tables? if it's real complicated? It took me soooo long to figure out how to put it on that page and make the actual sig code work that I am scared to touch it. Ha! I still dont have the wind farm, is there any new information? christophergluckstad@gmail.com thanks!!! Christopher.gluckstad 03:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Goals I don't think i'll have much time right now to add the new goals and such, but I uploaded the images. Just letting you know in case you wanted to do that... Mousekat (talk) 02:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, seems like I do have some free time right now. I'll go ahead and add the content. Mousekat (talk) 03:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Metropolis Content Some new metropolis content has been added. Just wanted your thoughts on whether the content should be added to the Metropolis 2 Event, or a whole new page (Metropolis 3 Event) should be made. Mousekat (talk) 17:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, then Metropolis 3 it is. 17:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm new here and I just wanted to say hi! Earworm 23:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of new to editing in general, but I plan to start editing here. If there's something that can be improved in my editing, please let me know :) Earworm 00:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing myself after the last page i updated, it looked quite silly, so i'll change the ones that need to be and keep it simplistic for the rest. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 21:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cropping bg-s I'm surprised that you've noticed such detail in "my" images ;) Sure I can crop Mystery Crate page images. Glad I can help. --Divine Wrath 10:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Reading gameSettings problems I hope you can help me because I still have some problems with reading gameSettings.xml. I was creating new page Wave Estates and I have problem with that part: 0.003472222 0.78260869 I guess that means how much energy is needed to build that item and means how often rent can be collected. But I have no idea how to "decode" that (if you know what i mean). --Divine Wrath 15:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Quest requirements Ha. yeah, I was half asleep. However I thought to look up the quest seconds later, here. The Mod deleted my mere mention that I got it from 'a wiki'. Guess they're really umm uptight about outside links, even if they're not links or anything close. Got a warning on that before, but it was an actual link, then. Obsiddia 22:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. my friend made an''' Egg Nog Shop', 7 hours ago... but it's not on my Build menu, so I can't add it. Or is it a Quest reward I don't have? Obsiddia 22:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Still no Egg Nog Shop in my game. They must REALLY be mad at me for hinting at a link! ;) Obsiddia 02:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Will have to hope for the Egg Nog Shop tomorrow. sigh. People are mentioning to me that there is a ''winter city'' on an area they haven't built to yet. Is that covered here? (I may have already built over the spot it's sposed to be on.) Mostly they're complaining that with the new rules, they'll never reach it. :/ Obsiddia 06:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) other account Yes, WrathDivine is my acc too, I've logged on it because I couldn't connect to wikia with FB account, tried in 3 browsers. So I've logged to my wikia acc because I wanted to do edits, but wikia keep logged me out. It had to be some general wikia logging problem, but it's fine now. Divine Wrath 23:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply and not being able to add the new content, etc. For some reason Tuesdays are my busiest days... Wow, you were right there was a lot of new content to be added, cool that you added it almost all. Sometimes it drives me crazy adding a lot of content at once. Mousekat (talk) 23:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Glass Ornaments I came to look up why I get Glass Ornaments as a return gift from the FB feed, but you deleted that page. heheh. Have noticed them as part of a Holiday Collection. ...Weirdly it implies you need 50 Glass Ornaments and one of each of the others. (Other 4 Collection items also show up by from collecting from Egg Nog shop.) Also sadly, the prize is 3 energy. Big mess this week, eh? (Refering to Zynga's piling on, btw. Not this site! :) Obsiddia 04:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...tyvm for the Prison parts. I don't think I've done Community buildings. Mostly because their stats are obscure. Figured I should do something with what was originally there tho. Will leave the rest to you or Mousekat.... And yes, it's odd to have to spend more time on the site than the game. But you are helping people, which is in the Holiday City Prison Spirit. ;)' PS'... I dunno why pasting from the Demeted Dentist to the Jail comes out with double-spacing in the code, or how to undo it. Obsiddia 00:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Perhaps that was it. Didn't think to put it in Source, since the first person used only plain text. Was going to go actually play the game, when I noticed they added a '''Fish Market'. hm. My eyes are getting too poor to look at code for very long. I may consider trying it, but would be better off just doing pages. Too bad it can't be partly automated. Obsiddia 01:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Viral images http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Holiday_Cheer Have been adding quest items that are not shown on FB feeds, so I assume they have no 'viral' (blue and white background) images. Have been using/making images in the correct size and uploading them as 'viral' file-named versions - so they fit the code I pasted from your viral items http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Tinsel ....Are there actual viral-looking versions of all quest items stored in the code? Also, can I use pictures that do not have the word 'viral' in them, and re-write your viral-based code to accept them? (...and much fun was had by all) takes a break :) Obsiddia 03:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Removed the links to my two Drop Item pages. Was not aware that we don't do those. (I looked at the viral code and saw drop items were not listed. I'm slow :) Obsiddia 06:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) tyvm for fixing my item pages. I've re-linked them. Wasn't sure how to code them like that. Will avoid drop-items from now on. Tho at least my Holiday Cheer elf turned out nicely. lol. And a lot of people on the boards were wondering about the percentage. Also thanks for moving the Holiday Star. Was about to mention changing it. ... Impressive with all that's going on! Thanks. Obsiddia 01:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:___ Hm, thanks for that template you made, it is useful. I'll be thinking of another alternative to the charts. Gah it looks like they released a greenhouse, to store crops. Kinda a coincidence because just today I was reading a post from 6 months ago on the forums that proposed something like that. Mousekat (talk) 03:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Your post is the exact post I was talking about! Barely paid attention to the name of the person who posted it and saw that it was Twinkleblue lol. It seems it'll store 14 plots at max, not very much (in my opinion). :I actually don't have an account on the forums, but it seems someone already took the name "Mousekat". Guess i'll have to make one with a different name. Mousekat (talk) 04:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah with all the other crops I hardly plant the short term crops. I won't be able to add the other two greenhouse goals, so feel free to add them. I'll be back soon to add them if it hasn't been done already. OT: Price Of Item/20 = Sell Price Mousekat (talk) 22:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Pages How long does it take for the Search function to recognize a new page? Obsiddia 23:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Was going to add SW SE images for the 2 menora-type houses, but wanted to use the older code to skip having to upload 2 copies of each. Couldn't get your new houses to show up on the Search... wondered if that was also messing up having it recognize the coding I tried. No big deal. Curious. Am looking thru other items to add SE SW to, since I have all the pics now. Obsiddia 23:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks. Just noticed if I use the Images line above the new SW SE code, it leaves the pictures open to 'Edit' on the public view of the page. Odd. Obsiddia 00:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Grandma's House uses NW and NE (rarity). NW = NE = doesn't appear to work if added to the code. Guess I can look for older code... Okay, used older code. Let me know if we can tweak the new code into 4 directions, tho. Obsiddia 00:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hehe... guess it used your pagename in my example. Renaming How do I rename picture files? I put a space instead of a dash on all 4 of my Cider Manor pics, I think. Obsiddia 01:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ...these fall houses all seem to have 4 angles... :/ That is the code I'm using, at 158px. ... Nice of you to suggest it. Mostly or entirely would only need it to fix my filename typos. Mind kinda blurs a bit doing lots of them in a row. :) I guess if I stay awhile and keep making typos, you'd be better off. lol.. Let me know when it becomes annoying, then I'll bug Mousekat for awhile XD Obsiddia 01:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Dear All Admin's Awhile back, About 3 months ago. Mihapro had a site up and running with a tool called Cityville Settings. Which was a easy way to get the HashCV.txt for his MPRO Image Downloader. But as he became Inactive his site went down and that tool was lost. UNTILL NOW, Just before he closed it down, he gave me all the source files I Would need to run it. But I was never able to run the MySQL Database on my Free Webhost before. TODAY, I have a Basic Paid Web Host with a working SQL Database and I was able to get the Tool Running again. The Last Build Number Used for this Tool was 58278 last used at 01-09-11 05:53:31. SO Now for the Link, The Tool is @ http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/ You can also download the Few Basic Xml Files (EG. gameSettings.xml, questSettings.xml, en_US.xml & effectsConfig.xml) All Credit Goes to Mihapro for the Tool and Me for Hosting the Tool. Mikenzb 03:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Corrections Could you please fix the Campaign Headquarters'_'''SE.png and the SW version to use a dash? tyvm Obsiddia 00:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cozy Winter Cottage The winter housing does not seem to contain the Cozy Winter Cottage... I found something close, but more light green. Happen to recall the file folder/original name? ...possible they changed the look? (I've hidden the SW SE pics for now). No one has the mission done, so I can't look that way. Obsiddia 02:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not slowing you down. I did get another 'Lucky edit' badge. Strange. ty for both comments. Had assumed everyone got the 'talk' built in. Maybe the Overlord of wikia could build it in. Obsiddia (talk) 05:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Music Store This is what I get - DarkNITE 22:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods Will do, do any of the other House types have the same thing for them yet? Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 00:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, i'll get onto adding them to the respective houses. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 22:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holiday Town LOL didn't think of that, ah well more fun editing right? I did check the rename subpages box, but for some reason it did that... Quick question: How do you find or calculate the running time of an attraction in the settings? Thanks. EDIT:Nvm think I found it under totalTime... Mousekat talk 21:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jingle_Bell_Rock! I don't plan on making pages for non-virals... especially since you already have the percentages written on the Quest page, and non-virals don't come with good images. Would've suggested redirects from pages that name the items, but I dunno what kind of conflicts that could cause. (Just for people Searching the item. Would still remove the links to keep it from going in circles. :) Are you going to make non-virals? Or should the links be removed? I figure if it hasn't been done for a year, best not to add more to do. Obsiddia (talk) 04:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I noted all the Holiday sale prices and percentages on each individual page. Is there a shortcut for putting a 'Sale' tag in a sentence? Also, I can do the Sale page basics for you, if you like. Let me know. You can jazz it up afterward. Obsiddia (talk) 21:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ''Holiday Castle'' and ''Blue Holiday House'' (pos others) don't work in our '''Search'. Mousekat doesn't know why. I know they're redirects to newer named pages. Is there a way to fix that? (Short of copying the code, deleting the page, recreating and pasting). Obsiddia (talk) 22:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) "BTW going to create a "Holiday Sale (2011)" page"... Would that be a category to add to each holiday item on sale? Or should I just tag them all with the basic Sale category? Guess I can't find your Holiday Sale (2011) page or category and got confused. Obsiddia (talk) 21:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) okay. found it... just not on the search drop-down... will look at the coding. Ah, Dropdown only lists a certain number of items, have to type 'Holiday S'... yeah, I like the dropdrown. :) Looks like you got everything done. Looks good. :) Naming stuff: Don't ask me, I just got here! lol. 'New Year Event (2012)' sounds good. I have no idea if they even name the 'events' within the code. Also didn't know if NYE counts as 2011 or 2012. 2012 makes more sense. You know me... as long as it shows up in the Dropdown, cause no one's going to guess the longer page titles. 'Habitat for Humanity Partnership' is great, in a Dropdown. :D Obsiddia (talk) 23:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I removed the links til we figured out a name. n/p putting them in once there's a page. Obsiddia (talk) 00:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) PS announce page for NYE is Announce NYE 2011 1.jpg Sometimes it sucks to copy and paste here. heh. NYE page looks good. I always hated trying to code charts. lol. Obsiddia (talk) 00:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol yep, we sure are :D Mousekat (talk) 06:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Carz Feel free to do all the car-part pages... or fight Mousekat for them. XD You'll see their types in the last few messages I sent him. Enough fun to go around. :) Obsiddia (talk) 06:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :...Actually don't have time right now. Will be back in a bit though to join in more fun. Mousekat (talk) 06:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :yea that doesn't seem very fun right now LOL. I'll mess with it tomorrow. going to do some other things. --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ...You don't happen to have a screen cap of Mrs Claus walking the city, do you? Mousekat saw her, but I never did. Not important if you don't. Also...I added the latest NYE2012 building pages. Can add them to the NYEvent page if you like. I'm done for tonight. :) ttyl. Obsiddia (talk) 08:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh good. 'You saw that. Just went to play for a couple mins and saw they're giving away a Ski Resort for the Gold. Blah, hate timed events now. If it requires an expansion... grr. Anyways, at least I have the Ski Resort page done. Can add stuff about the Quest to it. ...I guess'' they're also selling it for Cash... New one on me. But I spose they're getting tired of people complaining about not getting the gold prize, and plan to make some actual cash off some of them. hm. Obsiddia (talk) 08:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Crops http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_Peppers TY for the Crop picture and adding it to the template page... had no clue where either was. Have another problem, tho. On all the crops I looked at the '''Mastery link at the bottom of each blue box referred to the crop in the singular (ie Strawberry Master) so I created my Chili Pepper Mastery page based on that. .. Even tho the crop page uses the plural (Strawberries). Confusing, I know. http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_Pepper_Master Now the link in the blue box (Reward) does not go to the mastery page. ...Am I to create Mastery page names using the plural, and the blue box converts it? Or if I have to edit the Reward in the blue box code, what would I change? (If you edit it, let me know and I'll look at the code.) tyvm Obsiddia (talk) 01:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I looked at your correction so I'll remember next time. :) Saved a link to the cropmenu template. Where do you find the''' cropmenu''' icon for the Chili Pepper? Or was that left over from the Mexican collection? Been looking thru the zynga folders for where they put crop pics like that one. Obsiddia (talk) 01:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nope I haven't been able to find it either. Mousekat (talk) 01:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) assets/hud/Action_Menu/ ...ty. Seems so obvious in hindsight... j/k XD Brains melting looking at''' crop chart'... Okay so lots of them seem to have '''coins per good' and goods per coin '''reversed. So many -and going back to the start of the thing- that I can't tell which is correct. '''Coins per Good should always be the larger of the two numbers or is it smaller? Obsiddia (talk) 05:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) blah thats not it either... If goods are higher than coins, then Goods per Coin is the higher? Mihapro-Settings is Live Hey, Hows it Going. Just dropped by to let you know that Mihapro-Settings is Live. About two weeks ago I asked Mihapro to make a New System to get the Hash##.txt for all the 7 games in his Image Downloader. So far we have been able to get 6 out of the 7 games working with it. (No HashFV, Just XML files for FV/ We are working on it) The Old Cv-Settings will no longer be used and when u try to go to it, it will send u to the new Mihapro-Settings. Anyways thats about it and I know Me and Mihapro have some ideas which we hope to put into work soon. You are free to drop any Comments/Feedback or Requests on my Talk Page. Mikenzb 11:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ~ New Site : www.michael-trix.co.cc/mihapro-settings Balalaika Shop Are there now no level or quest requirements to buying Bailakakaka Shop? ...doing the Business charts. Obsiddia (talk) 23:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Habitat Bell Peppers: There is no icon for it. After looking, I tested it by planting two. No crop cursor shows up at all. Maybe have to make one. Will see what I have to work with. Obsiddia (talk) 00:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ....Made an icon. Misnamed because when I downloaded a similar icon, it added '38px' to the title. hm.... So I used the same prefix, and actually made the peppers 38px square. Good enough for now, I guess. Used the Mastery sign, and tried to take out the wood lines and make them yellow, like they are in the game. Obsiddia (talk) 01:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ty for fixing the busn/upgrade page. I had to guess on that help #, but it saved you some time. heh If you type 'pyramid', even in the full results page, the''' Great Pyramid''' doesn't show up. Not a delay in the search system, is it? Can't do a forced redirect based on Pyramid, since there are several other types... hmmm... Your bell pepper looks much more professional. Can I color shift it more yellowy? :) Obsiddia (talk) 04:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Pyramid page made. Your bell pepper '''can't be edited by my ancient PaintShopPro. Garbles it. Guessing its a newer format. Looks good how it is, anyway. Posted it. ...May update my PSPro soon. heh. Obsiddia (talk) 23:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Very good on the '''Peppers! lol. Didn't expect you do that. :) Yeah, let's let that one go. heheh. Happy New Year! --Obsiddia (talk) 22:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow I though the coins problem was just on the Businesses/Full List page, but now I see it's on very single page on the wiki (that mentions coins). Mousekat (talk) 19:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) We can fix it manually and be done in a week, maybe. Lol, I mean all that needs to be done is to go into edit mode and then publish, right? It won't "clog" up the recent changes log, as it wouldn't count as an edit. For some reason I wouldn't mind doing that (lots of free time on my hands right now anyway). Of course, a bot could also do it in a couple of hours, but i'm not so sure about that. Mousekat (talk) 20:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't really feel overwhelmed, had fun doing it lol. My mind tends to be more awake/function better at night. ...I didn't mind the old one or the new one, but the new one looks good. btw Happy New Years. Hope 2012 is a good one for ya :) Mousekat (talk) 05:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC)